Candle of Wish
by ulisitaxiah
Summary: Tanpa sengaja Junsu menemukan Changmin, yang sedang tersesat bin terdampar dan mengajaknya menjadi anggota Dong Bang Shin Ki! Cerita gaje nan biasa saja, silahkan lihat-lihat ?


**Title : Candle of Wish**

**Genre : Family, Friendship**

**Rating : G**

**Length : Oneshot**

**Author : Ulisita Sharpid (Xiahpid)**

**Cast : **

**Changmin **as** Tupai**

**Junsu **as** Elang**

**Yunho **as** Beruang**

**Jaejoong **as** Kancil**

**Yoochun **as** Kura-kura**

**Warning : Fabel, Gaje, Kagak nyambung, typo(s), Pemilihan kata yang aneh, Kalimat kurang mudah dipahami, dan sebagainya. Mohon pengertiannya, Don't like don't read!**

### Happy Reading ###

Suatu siang yang cerah, Changmin sedang berjalan-jalan sendirian di hutan sambil bersenandung riang. Kepalanya menoleh kesana-kemari, memandang tumbuhan-tumbuhan tinggi yang indah di sekelilingnya. Dia tidak memperhatikan jalanan yang dilaluinya. Tak terduga, kakinya tersandung sesuatu. Dia jatuh tursungkur menimpa benda yang membuatnya tersandung.

"Aishh.. apa pula ini?" Changmin bergulung ke samping satu kali, dan melihat benda yang ditimpanya. Ternyata itu sebuah kenari.

Changmin segera bangkit dan menatap kenari itu. Dia lapar. Dia pun langsung memungut kenari yang lumayan besar itu.

"Hmm.." dia mengendus kenari itu. "Sepertinya ini enak."

Changmin membuka mulutnya dan menyiapkan dua gigi supernya untuk memecah kenari. Namun tiba-tiba dia mendengar kicauan elang yang indah sekali, membuatnya berpaling dari kenarinya.

"Cuit cuit cuit cuit~"

Changmin menggerak-gerakkan telinga kecilnya. Mendengar melodi yang riang tapi indah, serta suara merdu yang entah siapa yang punya, jiwa musiknya langsung tergugah. "Wah, indah sekali suara ini. Dari mana ya, asalnya?"

Changmin berjalan pelan mengikuti suara itu, sambil membawa kenari itu di tangannya. Dia menyibak semak demi semak, sesekali melompati akar-akaran pohon yang merambat di tanah. Dia sangat percaya dengan insting tajamnya. Dia yakin suara indah ini akan mengantarnya kepada sesuatu yang berharga.

Pepohonan, semak belukar, akar-akaran, dia berjalan dan melompat melalui itu semua. Disadarinya suara ini pasti benar-benar keras jika dia mendengarnya dari jarak dekat, mengingat sudah panjang jarak yang ditempuh olehnya. Dalam hatinya terbersit sebuah pertanyaan penting, "Bagaimana caranya aku pulang?" Dia tak tahu jalan pulang.

Changmin menoleh sekali ke belakang. Hatinya mulai cemas, tapi instingnya masih ingin berjalan terus menuju ke suara indah itu. Beberapa menit dia berdiri dalam bimbang. Jika dia mencoba kembali ke tempatnya semula, itu akan sia-sia karena dia sama sekali tidak ingat jalan yang telah dilewatinya. Instingnya menarik dirinya begitu saja. Tapi kalau dia melanjutkan untuk mencari asal suara itu, bukan tidak mungkin kalau dia akan dimangsa hewan yang lebih besar darinya. Dia sering mendengar bahwa di hutan banyak sekali hewan buas yang berkeliaran, memangsa hewan lain yang kecil seperti dia. Kecil, lemah, tak berdaya. Dia menarik kesimpulan. Mundur mati kelaparan, maju mati dimangsa. Dia mengumpat dalam hati, memaki jiwa musiknya yang begitu besar. Jika jiwa musiknya tidak sebesar ini, dia tidak akan mungkin terjebak dalam rindangnya hutan ini.

Changmin memutuskan untuk maju ke depan. Paling tidak, jika dia belum dimangsa hewan lain, dia bisa memuaskan dirinya dengan bertemu dengan suara indah ini. Sepanjang hidupnya, dia tak pernah mendengar suara seindah ini. Changmin bertekad untuk menemukan pemilik suara ini, dan berbincang sebentar dengannya. Itu harapan terbesarnya sekarang. Membuatnya lebih berani menghadapi apapun.

Dia berlari ke arah di mana instingnya menunjuk. Kanan, kiri, melewati batu dan sungai, melewati jembatan kayu yang memisahkan dua jurang tak berujung. Suara indah itu semakin dekat. Tanpa lelah, Changmin tetap menggerakkan kaki kecil nan ringannya dengan cepat dan lincah.

Dan akhirnya, ia berhenti di depan sebuah pohon yang berbatang besar dan warna-warni.

Disinilah suara itu berasal. Pohon inikah yang bersuara? Batinnya. Bukan. Dia mendongak ke atas. Pasti ada seekor elang cantik di atas sana.

"Hmmm..." Changmin penasaran melihat batang pohon di dekatnya memiliki banyak warna, dari atas sampai bawah. Dari batang utamanya sampai tulang daunnya. Didekatinya pohon itu. "Pohon apa ini?" dia menyentuh batang pohon tersebut, makin penasaran.

"Aaah~" jeritnya keras. Dia melihat telapak tangan lucunya. Ternyata sebuah serpihan kayu menusuk salah satu jarinya. "Aishh.." da memegangi jarinya.

Jeritan Changmin barusan membuat kicauan elang yang diikutinya dari tadi langsung berhenti. Changmin menoleh kesana-kemari, mendeteksi bahaya.

Saat dia kembali menatap telapak tangannya, seekor elang keemasan yang besar dan terlihat ganas telah berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Gyaaah~" Changmin refleks melompat menjauh dan melemparkan kenari yang sejak tadi dibawanya. Dia mencoba mengusir elang itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya elang itu dengan lembut.

"Kau..." Changmin syok mendengar suara lembut keluar dari elang besar dan mengerikan seperti itu.

"Waeyo? Kau takut?" elang itu maju satu langkah mendekati Changmin.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Changmin berteriak dengan suara tenornya.

"Wae?" elang itu bertanya pelan sambil memundurkan kepalanya sedikit. "Apa aku terlalu menakutkan bagimu?"

"Pergilah!" Changmin kembali berteriak kepada elang besar itu, berharap dia pergi menjauh.

Elang itu menunduk sejenak. "Ternyata kau sama saja dengan hewan-hewan lain." Dia langsung terbang, menuju ke atas pohon itu.

Changmin menarik napas lega.

"Fiuhh.. Untunglah aku selamat." Dia berlari memungut kenarinya. "Sebaiknya aku cepat pergi dari sini."

Dia menatap pohon di sampingnya. "Kau indah tapi membahayakan. Maaf aku harus pergi."

Changmin mencoba berlari kembali ke tempatnya berjalan-jalan tadi. Dia menoleh ke kanan kiri, mempercayai instingnya. Mungkin saja dia bisa kembali, keluar dari hutan ini dan kembali ke rumahnya.

Tapi dia bertemu lagi dengan pohon yang tadi membuat jarinya terluka.

"Aku tersesat?" Changmin bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia melihat sekeliling. Ada jejak kaki elang besar tadi.

"Ini pohon yang tadi, kan?" Changmin menatap pohon berbatang warna-warni itu, dan mendekatinya. "Hei, apa kau yang tadi itu?"

"Iya. Aku pohon yang tadi kau temui." Sebuah nyanyian merdu menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hah?" Changmin mempererat pelukannya ke kenari yang ia bawa.

"Iya. Ini aku." Terdengar nyanyian merdu lagi.

"Kau yang bicara, pohon?" tanya Changmin dengan mata melotot penasaran.

"Aku yang bicara."

Sepasang sayap besar keemasan membentang perlahan dari balik pohon, memberi kesan seram. Tiba-tiba, dari balik pohon, muncullah elang besar yang tadi mengagetkan Changmin.

"Kau lagi?" Changmin berteriak keras. "Pergi!"

Elang itu hanya diam memperhatikan Changmin.

"Apa maumu? Kau mau–"

"Aku tidak akan memangsamu." Potong si Elang keras.

Changmin menelan ludah.

"Aku hanya ingin berbincang denganmu." Lanjut si Elang.

Changmin tetap diam.

"Kau ini sangat menarik, kau tahu." Si Elang tersenyum manis.

Dalam ketakutannya, Changmin langsung kaget mendengar perkataan si Elang itu. Dia langsung menyahut keras, "Aku menarik? A... apa maksudmu? Aku menarik untuk dijadikan makan siangmu? Aku terlalu kecil! Pergilah cari mangsa lain!"

"Bisakah kau tidak kasar kepadaku?" bentak si Elang.

Changmin mundur satu langkah, terlihat ketakutan.

"Oke, oke, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu." Kata si Elang. "Paling tidak... paling tidak, bisakah kita berkenalan dulu?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah mau berkenalan denganmu! Aku tidak ingin mengenalmu!"

"Kim Junsu imnida. Panggil Junsu atau Xiah. Bangapta." Junsu menundukkan kepala dan lehernya di depan Changmin.

"Kau..." Changmin menunjuk Junsu dengan gemetar.

Junsu tidak berhenti menunduk.

Dengan hati-hati dan berdoa banyak-banyak, Changmin membungkukkan badannya perlahan.

"Shim Changmin imnida. Na... do... nado bangapta..." Changmin menutup matanya, takut mengambil keputusan yang salah.

Junsu kembali menegakkan kepalanya.

"Gomawo, Changmin-ssi." Junsu tersenyum senang.

Changmin menegakkan tubuhnya. "Apa aku bertindak salah?" wajahnya terlihat lemas dan pasrah akan takdirnya. "Apakah kau akan memangsaku setelah ini? Apakah kau akan meneror semua anggota keluarga Shim?"

"Hahaha.." Junsu tertawa. "Kau lucu sekali. Tidak mungkin, lah. Apa kau sebegitu takutnya dengan elang seperti aku?"

"Aku dengar..." Changmin menunduk memandang kakinya. "Aku dengar, elang selalu berhasil menipu para tupai kecil, dan dengan mudahnya memangsa mereka. ternyata itu semua benar. Lihatlah aku sekarang."

"Kau mau kuajak ke tempatku?" tanya Junsu ramah. "Di sana aku punya 3 orang teman."

"Aku yang kecil ini akan dibagi dengan teman-temanmu?" Changmin melongo lemas menatap Junsu.

"Hahaha.. kau mau ikut, tidak? Kalau mau, naiklah ke punggungku!" Junsu tersenyum. Diturunkannya punggung berbulunya.

Changmin agak bimbang. Dia berhenti setelah dia sampai tepat di depan punggung Junsu.

"Kau mau ikut? Teman-temanku asik-asik semua, kok. Kau pasti betah di sana." Bujuk Junsu.

"Mmm.. baiklah." Changmin melompat ke punggung Junsu. Dia mulai merasa ini tidak terlalu buruk. Instingnya mengatakan, Junsu adalah elang yang baik.

"Semoga aku mengambil pilihan yang terbaik." Changmin berdoa pelan.

"Ini adalah pilihan terbaikmu." Sahut Junsu. "Hei, kau tidak membawa kenarimu?" Junsu menoleh ke arah kenari Changmin.

"Biarlah. Kau bilang ini pilihan terbaikku. Aku ikut denganmu dan meninggalkan kenari itu. Lagipula itu bukan milikku, aku memungutnya." Changmin memeluk leher Junsu, siap terbang.

"Baiklah, ayo pegi!"

Mereka melesat cepat ke arah barat.

#####

Jaejoong, Yunho, dan Yoochun sedang bermain kartu di sebuah gubuk di puncak salah satu bukit padang rumput. Mereka diam tak bergerak sambil melirik satu sama lain. Masing-masing dari mereka memegang kartu berwarna putih-merah.

Sekarang giliran Jaejoong yang mengambil kartu dari tumpukan kartu di hadapan mereka.

Dia langsung tersenyum melihat apa yang ada baru saja diambilnya.

"Empat As!" Jaejoong melemparkan 4 buah kartu As dari tangannya ke hadapan mereka.

"Yeah! Aku menang lagi!" Jaejoong berdiri dengan keempat kakinya dan menggoyang-goyangkan bokongnya dengan senang.

"Aaaahhh..." Yunho dan Yoochun berseru serempak.

"Kartuku jelek.." Yoochun meletakkan kartu-kartunya, dan berdiri mendekat ke Jaejoong.

"Aku malah makin jelek.. angkanya kecil-kecil semua.." kata Yunho ikut berdiri.

"Kita tidak akan bisa menang melawan Sang Master Kartu.." Yoochun tersenyum jenaka ke arah Jaejoong.

"Hahaha... sudahlah, itu sudah takdir kalian.." Jaejoong menatap langit yang cerah.

"Siang ini panas sekali." Yunho berdiri di samping Jaejoong. "Junsu di mana, ya?"

"Di Game Center?" tebak Yoochun.

"Dia sedang menelepon hyung-nya, mungkin." Yunho terkekeh. Junsu memang sering sekali melakukan kedua hal itu, apalagi siang-siang begini.

"Tidak. Dia di sana." Jaejoong menunjuk langit di hadapan mereka dengan salah satu kakinya.

Apa yang ditunjuk Jaejoong adalah sebuah titik yang makin lama makin besar.

"Hyungdeuuuull~~" panggil Junsu riang setelah dia cukup dekat dengan daratan. Dia mendarat dengan mulus, dan menurunkan Changmin yang terlihat asing di mata hyungdeulnya.

"Siapa ini, Junsu-ah? Mangsamu? Sejak kapan kau mengkonsumsi tupai?" Yunho mendekati Changmin.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Yunho hyung. Shim Changmin imnida. Bangapseumnida." Changmin menunduk sopan di depan Yunho.

Yunho ikut menunduk. "Jung Yunho imnida. Bangapseumnida."

Yoochun dan Jaejoong ikut mendekat ke Junsu.

"Siapa dia? Dia sopan sekali." Jaejoong tersenyum dan menunduk pada Changmin.

"Teman baru?" tanya Yoochun, menundukkan kepala sejenak ke Changmin.

"Iya, ini teman baru kita. Tepatnya, Changmin ini adalah dongsaeng baru kita." Junsu merangkul Changmin yang tersenyum senang.

"Dongsaeeeng!" Seru mereka bertiga senang.

"Senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan kalian semua, hyungdeul." Changmin membungkuk dengan semangat sekali lagi.

Ternyata Junsu menceritakan semuanya kepada Changmin saat perjalanan kemari, sehingga Changmin tidak lagi ketakutan. Changmin sangat tertarik dengan apa yang Junsu ceritakan kepadanya. Junsu menceritakan tentang kehidupannya dan ketiga temannya. Mereka sudah lama bersama-sama. Mereka menyanyi untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka. Menyanyi kepada siapa saja dan di mana saja. Mereka sangat berbakat dan memiliki jiwa musik yang tinggi. Sering kali mereka membuat lagu bersama-sama. Junsu menceritakan kejadian-kejadian lucu bersama 3 kawannya kepada Changmin. Kehidupan yang sangat diinginkan Changmin, sederhana tapi menyenangkan. Changmin yang hobi menyanyi, mulai bertanya-tanya lebih jauh tentang Junsu dan kawan-kawan. Junsu mengatakan, suara tenor Changmin akan melengkapi kelompok menyanyi mereka.

#####

"WELCOME IN OUR GROUP, SHIM CHANGMIN!" Junsu, Yunho, Jaejoong, dan Yoochun berseru serempak menyambut kedatangan personil baru di kelompok menyanyi mereka.

Mereka berlima sedang berada di halaman belakang rumah Yunho yang luas. Tempat itu didekorasi sedemikian rupa untuk pesta penyambutan Changmin. Pita dan balon di sana-sini, makanan dan minuman lezat tersedia di sebuah meja yang besar. Sebuah cake berhias buah-buahan yang bertuliskan 'Welcome, Shim Changmin' sudah disiapkan secara spesial di sisi halaman. Sepasang speaker ekstra besar memutarkan lagu-lagu indah yang ceria, karya-karya kelompok menyanyi ini.

Sepanjang sore, mereka merayakan kedatangan Shim Changmin. Mereka menjamu Changmin dengan makanan dan minuman enak. Mereka bermain air bersama-sama, bermain kartu dan monopoli bersama. Saling berkejar-kejaran dengan riang. Mereka juga berkaraoke, dan untuk pertama kalinya, mereka berempat mendengarkan suara tenor Changmin. Changmin menyanyikan sebuah lagu rock milik salah satu kelompok menyanyi terkenal. Suara Changmin yang melengking tinggi menembus langit membuat mereka terpana.

"Kau akan punya saingan, Junsu-ah!" canda Yoochun.

"Hahaha... tidak, tidak." Jawab Junsu. " Changmin punya style sendiri. Dia akan menyelaraskan grup kita. Kita kan kekurangan top tenor untuk mencapai nada-nada tinggi seperti itu. Akhirnya, kita mendapatkannya!" Mereka berempat memeluk Changmin dengan sayang. Mereka mengelu-elukan nama baru di grup mereka, Shim Changmin.

#####

Pukul 9 malam, mereka berlima masih bertahan di halaman itu. Lampu warna-warni menghiasi halaman belakang rumah Yunho.

Jaejoong mengeluarkan cake besar berhias buah-buahan yang memang disediakan khusus untuk Changmin.

"Changmin-ah..." Jaejoong meletakkan cake itu di hadapan mereka. Mereka duduk melingkar di antara cake besar itu.

Yunho menyalakan lilin yang berada di puncak cake itu.

"Changmin-ah, uri dongsaeng, silahkan make a wish. Cahaya lilin ini akan mengantarkanmu menuju semua harapanmu." Kata Yunho lembut.

"Ne, hyung." Changmin tersenyum. Dia menatap cahaya lilin itu dengan tenang.

Empat member lain ikut menatap dengan khidmat cahaya lilin yang meliuk-liuk itu.

"Aku, Shim Changmin." Changmin mulai berbicara. "Aku adalah Shim Changmin."

Junsu melirik Changmin sejenak.

"Aku dipertemukan dengan mereka. Mereka berempat. Mereka berempat yang langsung menarik hatiku pada pandangan pertama."

Yunho tersenyum.

"Jaejoong hyung, Yoochun hyung, Yunho hyung, dan Junsu hyung."

Changmin menarik napas panjang.

"Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu mereka."

Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Aku berharap aku bisa selalu bernyanyi bersama mereka.. Aku berharap aku bisa belajar dengan mereka.. Aku berharap, suatu saat nanti, aku bisa berada di panggung yang sama dengan mereka.. Mendapat pujian dan segalanya bersama mereka.. Aku berharap aku bisa selalu bercanda bersama mereka.. Aku berharap aku bisa menjadi keluarga mereka, yang tulus menyayangi mereka.."

Yoochun menggigit bibirnya dengan mata sendu menatap lilin.

"Aku berharap... Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, dan Shim Changmin akan selalu bersama selamanya, dalam suatu keluarga."

Changmin menatap lurus ke cahaya lilin.

"Bagaimanapun keadaannya.. aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan satupun dari keempat orang ini.. Aku ingin menjaga mereka.. Aku ingin menjadi dongsaeng yang baik bagi mereka.. Dan aku tidak ingin kami dipisahkan.. Bahkan oleh maut sekalipun.."

Yunho menunduk sesaat. Changmin terdiam. Untuk beberapa menit, mereka hanya memandangi lilin yang mulai memendek.

"Tapi... andaikan itu terjadi... andaikan kami harus.. andaikan kami harus berpisah... aku..."

Changmin menatap mereka berempat satu persatu.

"Aku ingin menjadi angin. Angin yang berhembus lembut di dekat kalian. Angin yang selalu melindungi kalian.. Aku akan melakukan apa saja, karena aku hanya ingin melihat kalian... hanya kalian..."

Junsu menunduk menutup wajahnya dengan kedua ujung sayapnya.

"Bagaimanapun akhir dari kisah kita, aku ingin kalian tidak melupakan aku.. tolong jangan lupakan aku..."

Jaejoong menutup kedua matanya terharu.

"Jangan lupakan aku..."

Changmin menarik napas dalam-dalam, akan meniup lilin itu.

Junsu tersenyum.

Yoochun tersenyum.

Yunho tersenyum.

Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Fuuhh~" Changmin meniup lilin itu.

Semua terdiam.

"AIISSHHH~~ LILINNYA NGGA MATII!" Changmin menutup mukanya malu. "AAARRGHH~~" dia menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah.

Keempat member yang lain langsung meledak tertawa.

"Huahahahahaa~~~" tawa Yunho, langsung menjatuhkan diri ke atas Changmin dan memeluk dongsaeng barunya ini.

"Hyuuuung~~" jerit Changmin. "Aku mau tiup liliiiin~~ nanti harapanku ngga terkabuuull~~" Changmin menggeliat-geliat tidak karuan di pelukan Yunho.

"Aku yang tiup ya, Min~" Yoochun tersenyum menggoda Changmin.

"YAAA! ANDWAEEE! ITU LILIN PUNYAKUUU~~" Changmin merentangkan tangannya yang kecil, mencoba meraih lilinnya.

"Changminnieee~~" Jaejoong berlari ke Changmin dan ikut berpelukan.

"Changminnie~" Junsu ikut memeluk Changmin.

"Changmin-aaahhh~~" Yoochun melompat-lompat naik ke pundak Yunho dan ikut memeluk Changmin.

#####

Keadaan kembali tenang. Mereka berlima kembali mengelilingi cake besar dengan lilin yang sudah pendek.

"Dasar." Changmin menyangga kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. "Bisakah aku mencoba meniupnya lagi?" Changmin terkekeh.

"Silahkan," Junsu mempersilahkan Changmin untuk kembali meniup lilinnya.

"Fuuhhh~~"

"Hyaaaa~~ lilinnya masih nyalaaa~" Changmin terkulai lemas di depan cake besar itu.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita tiup sama-sama saja." ajak Jaejoong.

"Hmm.." kata Changmin tak jelas.

"Atau kau mau mencoba lagi, Min?" tawar Yoochun dengan senyuman jahil.

"Aku menyerah!" Changmin mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Silahkan kalian lakukan apa saja dengan lilin itu!"

"Ayo, semuaa.. kita tiup sama-sama.." Yunho merangkul keempat kawannya itu.

Mereka berlima tersenyum bahagia dalam rangkulan sang leader.

"Hana,"

Mereka berlima mendekatkan wajah mereka ke batang lilin.

"Dul,"

Yunho tersenyum.

"Set!"

**END**

Huaaa~~ end sudaah~ saya bikin ff ini cuma beberapa jam =="

Entah, padahal sebenarnya saya berniat mau bikin cerpen fabel yang ringan, tapi... Beginilah hasilnya^^

Kata umma saya, cerita saya ini melenceng dari tema (_") umma saya betul banget! Huehehehe~

RCL, yaa.. :D

Kamsahamnidaa^^


End file.
